With the development of display technologies, touch panel technologies are being rapidly developed. Capacitive display panels are enjoying more and more attentions as they have advantages such as precise and sensitive positioning, excellent touch experience and long life span. Currently, touch panels are mostly add-on touch panels.
Moreover, to improve the responsiveness of the touch panel and the precision of touch position, complicated response mechanism and algorithms are used, which will make related IC consume more power. Such power consumption therefore significantly decreases usage time of the touch panel. As a result, improving usage time of touch display panels has become a hot research topic in the industry.